The First Episode
An Unexpected Event is the first episode of Zodiac Heroes. It will premiere on December 19, 2019. It marks the debut of Saggitarius. Summary The episode starts with Stephanie getting up bright and early to go to school, Utopia Academy. She goes downstairs to have breakfast with her mom, who is currently packing books to put in their library cafe shop. Stephanie starts talking about fairytales and wishes that she could be in one. Then Stephanie's 9-year-old sister, Ami, says that the fairytales are make-believe and don't really exist, which irritates Stephanie. Jennifer then tells her daughter she better eat quickly if Stephenie wanted to get to school on time. Stephanie kisses her mom's cheek and runs out the door, running pass her dad saying a muffled goodbye to him. Stephanie makes it to the school just before the bell rings and walks to her homeroom feeling exhausted. Her teacher, Mr. Wolfhard, walks into the classroom greeting the students on their first day back to school after the long summer break. Lunch soon arrives and Stephanie pulls out her lunchbox and starts to eat her Teriyaki chicken. She is then approached by Veronica Van Gordan, her best friend. Veronica asks if Stephanie wants to come over and hang out for a bit. Stephanie replies with a yes and Veronica tells her to meet by the school entrance and the bell rings for gym class. Stephanie and her class are running laps, trying to keep up the pace. Gym soon ends and Stephanie starts walking to the locker room to get dressed. She then hears rustling in the bushes and decides to check it out. Stephanie splits the bushes apart to find a blue and white puppy with scratches all over its body. She checks to see if the puppy is breathing and relieved to see it's tail wagging, proving that it was still alive. The puppy opens its eyes and jumps out of Stephanie's arms, staring at her with its blue eyes. Stephanie then tells the puppy that she's happy to see it alive and runs off to get dressed and meet Veronica at the front entrance, while the puppy follows undetected. Stephanie meets Veronica at the front entrance and tells her about the puppy she found. Veronica asks if the puppy had a collar and Stephanie replies with a no. Veronica then suggests Stephanie to go back and get the puppy. The two turn around and find the puppy in front of them. Stephanie picks up the puppy and kisses it's head, making it transform into a human. Stephanie and Veronica are shocked by this and are introduced to Prince Sparky himself, who is 18 years old. He announces that the girls' world is in terrible danger. He tells the story of Queen Oscura, a wicked queen who plunges darkness throughout the universe. The three are then approached by Myria, one of Oscura's servants. She tells Stephanie to hand over Sparky. Stephanie refuses to let Myria take Sparky and protects him. Sparky does revert back to his form, becoming a wolf. Stephanie vows to protect Sparky and tells Myria to back off. Myria then turns Veronica into a Zekkena and attacks Stephanie. Stephanie tries to save Veronica by calling out to her but fails. Sparky tells Stephanie that she can save Veronica if she brings out her Zodiac powers. Stephanie gains courage and tells Myria that she'll regret that she messed with her friend. A burst of light emits from Stephanie's body and transforms into the Zodiac Module. Sparky tells Stephanie to yell out Zodiac Activation. Stephanie follows Sparky's instructions and transforms into Saggitarius, an orange color Zodiac Hero. Saggitarius calls out her bow and arrow and uses her Flame Claw attack, which purifies the Zekkena, reverting back into Veronica. Myria growls and vows that she'll return to capture Prince Sparky. Stephanie reverts back into her school uniform and rubs Sparky's ears, making him wag his tail. Veronica wakes up and remembers about the talking dog. Stephanie lies and tells Veronica that she fell asleep and imagined the whole thing. Veronica cancels her and Stephanie's hangout and goes home, reminding herself that it wasn't a dream while Stephanie tells Sparky on the home to hide in her backpack to hide from her parents.